The break up
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: Genma screwed up, big time. Now can he get Raidou back before it's too late?


Asuma and Kakashi sat in the Jounin building blasting music and doing evaluations of their teams while singing along. They planned on spending the whole day doing this then going home for a relaxing night of nothing. This was their favorite time of the year. They figured the day would be perfect until their friend came in wiping his eyes.

"Rai? What's wrong?" Asuma asked.

"Nothing." The scar faced special Jounin responded quietly.

"Something is wrong."

"No. Nothing is wrong."

"Raidou."

"Asuma."

"TELL US WHAT'S WRONG!" Kakashi yelled.

"I said nothing is wrong."

"You were crying."

"No I was not. I had dust in my eye."

"Bullshit." Asuma said.

"Fine I was crying."

"Why?"

"No reason but Kakashi do you mind if I crash at your house tonight?"

"Why would you sleep at my house?" Kakashi asked. "You only do that when we have to train late."

"Can I?"

"I guess so. Ruka shouldn't mind."

"Thank you."

They heard voices of more of the special Jounin come in. They identified these voices as Genma, Anko and Morino.

"NO! I DID NOT STEAL YOUR DANGO! IT FELL IN MY MOUTH!" Anko yelled.

"Yeah and I don't torture my victims in interrogation. Now buy me new dango." Morino said.

"NO! BUY ME DANGO!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They continued to argue while Genma shook his head. He started to talk to Asuma when Raidou got up and left not saying a word but Kakashi could tell he was crying again. Kakashi looked at Asuma then got up to follow but was stopped by Anko.

"Hey." She said seductively.

"No Anko I am not buying you dango so you will leave me alone. I have to go do something important. Okay?" He said harshly.

"You owe me!"

"Sure whatever. Goodbye."

Kakashi left and decided to search for Raidou.

-The Hokage's office-

"Raidou are you sure you are okay?" Hiruzen asked him.

"Yes sir." Raidou said. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been quiet since you got back from your lunch break."

"I'm okay or at least I will be."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I've gone through break ups myself they can be quite rough."

"How did you know?"

"I had a suspicion that's what it was. You usually wear Genma-san's dogtags but you don't have them on and I noticed he didn't walk you back like normal. Plus you were at the Jounin station not wandering around."

"Sir, with all due respect, but do you keep an eye on me at lunch?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss my personal life with you."

Raidou sighed.

"Go home Raidou. You've worked hard enough for the day." Hiruzen said.

"Alright." Raidou said and walked over to the door where he stopped and turned around. "And thank you sir for watching over me."

As he left Hiruzen smiled and quietly said, "It is my job to watch over my children and Raidou you are like a son to me."

Raidou walked to his apartment that would only be his for a little longer. He started to pack his clothes into a box they had lying around. He'd leave them marked and come back for them as soon as he found a place he could stay forever. He didn't want to but he was considering going back to his clan compound, but that meant facing his father. He would laugh and say he told him so because he had. He had told him never to fall in love with a man. To marry who they said he should but Raidou had rebelled and got away from the clan but now wished he hadn't.

"My life is hell." Raidou mumbled then leaned his head against the box he sat with.

He slowly drifted asleep by accident. He stayed like this for hours, he hadn't got any sleep last night. When he awoke Genma was standing there with another man. Raidou get up and turned away.

"I'll be back for my things later. Please don't break them. You can have everything else." Raidou said then left.

He ran outside into the pouring rain. He ran and ran, not sure where to go. He ended up at a training ground. Not realizing how muddy it was he slipped and hit his head, throwing him into a world of darkness.

When he awoke he was in a strange room, covered in thick blankets with a cloth on his forehead. A women sat on the edge of the bed changing said cloth.

"Well look who's finally awake." A female voice said.

"Where am I?" Raidou asked.

"A safe place."

"Who are you?"

"I am Biwako Sarutobi. "

"Is he awake Grandma?" Konohamaru asked from the door.

"Yes, go get Grandpa."

Konohamaru returned bringing Hiruzen with him. Hiruzen sat on the edge of the bed as well. Raidou tried his best not to be embarrassed but failed. He felt horrible that the Hokage had found him and brought him home.

"Now before you even feel bad don't. Kakashi brought you to me. You hit your head pretty hard. He and Asuma were very worried. You shouldn't scare us all like this! I myself was worried!You've been out cold for four days! Raidou why didn't you come to us instead of running off? If something happened to you I don't know what the Jounin's or I would do. We need you!" Hiruzen said trying his best not to yell at Raidou.

Raidou just blinked at him then smiled and said," Yes father."

Hiruzen stared at him while Biwako and Konohamaru went into hysterical laughter.

"Trust you two to laugh at this situation!" Hiruzen mumbled.

"I think it's funny!" Asuma said from the doorway.

"Uncle Asuma!" Konohamaru yelled and ran to the door for a hug which he received.

"What are you doing home?" Hiruzen asked.

"I wanted to check on Raidou, for Kakashi of course." Asuma said trying to act like he didn't care.

"I'm okay." Raidou said. "I just want to go home."

"But where are you going to go dear?" Biwako asked.

"I will go to my clan's compound. It is the only place that I have left."

"You can stay here!"

"No I can't."

Raidou got up even though his common sense said to stay lying down. He thanked them then walked toward his clan's compound. He felt chakura and knew that Asuma was probably far behind him to make sure he got there safely.

When he reached the main house he knocked. The door was opened by his father.

"Son." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come home?" Raidou asked.

His father didn't laugh and say I told you so like Raidou had expected. Instead he wrapped his arms around Raidou and pulled him into a hug. Raidou tried not to but started to cry.

"Dad it hurts! Why does love have to hurt so much?" Raidou asked through his tears.

"I can't answer that but I do know that you will find someone one day who won't break your heart." His dad said as he led Raidou into the house.

Raidou went upstairs to his old room. He sat on his bed and started to remember all the times Genma had snuck in at night so he didn't have to sleep alone. He also remembered all the times he'd snuck out to see Genma and not once ever getting caught. He saw the picture of all of his friends and him on his nightstand. It made him want to cry again because they all were so happy.

In the picture Asuma stood in the center pulling Anko, who tried to escape, into the picture. He was standing beside Asuma smiling. Yamato had his arm on Raidou's shoulder and was sticking his tongue out. Genma stood behind Asuma and Raidou with his head stuck between the two. Morino was beside him with a "can I kill someone now?" look on his face. Iruka stood in front of Asuma smiling while Kakashi was leaning himself down so you could see Anko causing him to be almost on top of Iruka. He had a grin on his face that was funny looking for Kakashi.

Raidou didn't break it because he loved all of his other friends but he did break the picture of just Genma and him. Raidou ended up falling asleep in his room.

Downstairs his Dad was looking at old pictures when someone knocked on the door. He opened it to find Genma.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"To talk to Rai." Genma said.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. You broke his heart and I don't want you coming near my son EVER again. If you set one foot into this compound again, I swear to god I will have you killed." He said then slammed the door in his face.

Genma turned away then remembered his old entrance route to Raidou's room. He ran over to the wall beside Raidou's room and climbed up the wall with his chakura. He landed on Raidou's balcony then climbed in the window.

He found Raidou sleeping. Instead of leaving he climbed on the bed and laid beside him. He pulled Raidou into his arms. That made Raidou wake up.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"Shhhh. Go back to sleep." Genma said.

Raidou almost listened to the familiar voice. He then realized Genma shouldn't be there. Raidou sat up and tried to get away but Genma held him too tight.

'LET GO!" Raidou yelled. "What more do you want to take from me? You already broke my heart! You can't take anything else!"

Raidou broke into tears. Genma let him cry while sitting beside him.

"Raidou listen to me. I was stupid! I know I was! I thought if I pushed you away you would be better off. You could be happier but not only can't you be happy, I can't be happy. I miss waking up to you in my arms and I miss seeing your smile but most of all I miss when you kiss me even when everyone is around. I love you so much and I want you to come home." Genma said.

Raidou just sat there quietly, then finally answered.

"I…. I can't leave my dad after just coming home." Raidou said,

"Yes you can." His dad said from the door. "You and I both know this place isn't where you belong. You aren't the kind of person that wants this. You need to go back where you belong, where you are happy."

Raidou looked over and saw his dad was smiling, something he rarely saw. Raidou got up and hugged him.

"Your mother would be proud of you Raidou. Even if you aren't going to take over the clan you've done something so much better. You've found out what is important. Now go, before I have to kill Genma."

Raidou turned and Genma stood up. They both left. As soon as they were outside Genma tried to hold Raidou's hand. Raidou looked at him.

"Just because we've made up doesn't mean I can trust you again." Raidou said.

"I understand." Genma said half sulking.

Raidou looked at him and smiled. He held his hand out.

"Don't sulk." Raidou said.

Genma took it and they walked home.

Hiruzen smiled as he watched this play out, finally happy that everyone was at peace.


End file.
